1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module using an optical device comprising a surface-emitting element or a surface-receiving element. It also relates to a method for producing the optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical module using an optical device comprising a surface-emitting element or a surface-receiving element, when the optical device is mounted on a substrate, an optical axis of the optical device is perpendicular to a surface of the substrate. Therefore, in order to optically connect an optical fiber disposed parallel to the surface of the substrate and the optical device together, a mirror is used to rotate the optical axis through 90 degrees.
As this type of optical module, there is conventionally known one in which the optical fiber and the optical device are optically connected together via an optical waveguide with a mirror formed by forming the optical waveguide on the substrate, and forming in the optical waveguide the mirror inclined at 45 degrees to the surface of the substrate (see e.g. JP-A-2010-10254 listed below).
Refer to JP-A-2010-10254, JP-A-2008-122721, JP-A-2009-145817, JP-A-2006-292852, and JP-A-2003-14946, for example.